deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chosen One vs Henry Stickmin
TCO vs HS.png|'MM God' What if? stick figures enter a Death Battle Description The Chosen One from Animation vs Animator series vs Henry Stickmin from Henry Stickmin series. The two well-known stick figures fought against each with other stick figures in this video. But now they fight each other again. Interlude Wiz: Stick figures, a simple style to drawing which was used for signs and simple things Boomstick: But sometimes stick figures are not that well known Wiz: Chosen One, the living animation Boomstick: And Henry Stickmin, the man of luck Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to fight out who would win a Death Battle! The Chosen One Wiz: Once there's a man named, Alan Becker. Becker is a animator and he uses an animating program called Adobe Flash. Boomstick: Suddenly the man made a stick figure which he converted in to a symbol called The Chosen One, even though he's not supposed too. Seriously this guy needs think twice from naming it, is he too dumb to use a computer. Wiz: That's because, he never used a computer before. Boomstick: But, how can he animate? Wiz: Because, his school taught him how to animate and other website. Boomstick: Ok, then i'll go back to collage to learn how to animate Wiz: But you don't have enough credits to go to a school. Boomstick: Dammit! I shouldn't drop out! Wiz: Anyway, when the stick figure came alive, he started to destroy the animator's computer with a fried death board on his screen. Boomstick: The Chosen One can destroy the computer with or without help, build weapons, very smart when it comes to fights, very aggressive and took down the animator and his slaves all by him self, which is totally badass from a stick figure. Wiz: Lets look at some abilities and skills. Boomstick: He has the ability to fly, control fire, ice, storm, super speed, super strength, shoot laser out of his eyes, fire aura and can dodge thrown objects. Boomstick: Is that guy like Superman and Goku combined together because right now, this guy is just too op! Wiz: Yup, I think he does and by the way, his abilities will get stronger every time uses his them or if he gets angry. Boomstick: Well that's super op! Wiz: Anyway, lets see his Weakness and Flaws Wiz: His flaws the Avast!Anti-virus, hard and solid strokes and he get tricked easily. Boomstick: I think he still to op! Wiz: Why is that? (Shows video of how Chosen One is op) Boomstick: Because he has a little weakness and a lot of skill! how will Henry survive. Wiz: I don't know, but will see. (The Chosen One walked out of the video and went close to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: What the hell? Wiz: Oh no (The Chosen One started spinning) Boomstick: What's he doing Wiz: He's gonna blow! BOOM!! (Then the whole video started to crack and showed a death fried board) Boomstick: Well that take a long time fix Wix: Yup, stay tune for Henry Stickmin Henry Stickmin Beep 'Windows XP Loading For 5 seconds' '5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0' ''(Windows XP Startup Sound) Wiz: Finally it's on. Anyway let's get over it. '''Boomstick: Wait! it's on Wiz: Yeah, let's go Boomstick: Ok, I'll drink my coffee first (Drinks the coffee and through it away) '''''Crack Boomstick: Alright let's go! Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=429oG7V5L14&list=PLKnpZf71Z2AT--rLDlNdVvjRahskIuI9L&index=2 Wiz: Their was once a man named Henry Stickmin and was very poor and total failure. Boomstick: Until he, Braked into a bank, Escaped the prison, Stealing a diamond, Infiltrating the Tophat's airship and Escape the impossible prison called the Wall. Wiz: Wow, don't rush Boomstick. Boomstick: Huff Huff, ok. Just let me catch my breath. Wiz: Anyway, Henry has the power to fail a lot and to have luck in himself. Wiz: Why? because, he don't know how to use his weapons which came out of nowhere. Boomstick: (Breath deeply). But why does he pop weapons out of nowhere. Wiz: There is no explanation, but some how he just grabs it out of his pocket or just in front of him. Boomstick: Well lets just say that a man with no explanation and no sense. Wiz: Anyway lets look at his abilities. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAsopWXIeho&list=PLKnpZf71Z2AT--rLDlNdVvjRahskIuI9L&index=1 Boomstick: Henry can break the laws of physics, dodges many things that are thrown, knows how to use or do almost everything, Survive damage to himself and enemies, uses almost every power, very sneaky and loud. Wiz: That some interesting abilities. Boomstick: Yeah, this guy is over the man in steel. Wiz: Anyway, lets look at some weakness and flaws. Boomstick: How about the weapons. Wiz: You don't wanna know, see is look. (Showed him the info) Boomstick: Oh my god! That to much! Boomstick: I think of him as o.o.p!(Over Over Powered) Wiz: But don't get to exicted, here is the flaws. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRI-y9ExmII&index=32&list=PLKnpZf71Z2AT--rLDlNdVvjRahskIuI9L Boomstick: His flaws are horrible aiming, sometimes unlucky, his weapons do harm to himself, gets tried easily, overconfident, never talks and his still human. Boomstick: Well screw Henry, I'm going with Chosen One. Wiz: Ok then Wiz: Anyway, Henry can break the laws of physics by using usually items by doing werid things to it like how he uses beans the escape by farting. Boomstick: What? how can he do that type thing. Wiz: Again, there's no explanation. Boomstick: Ok? but I'm still going for The Chosen One Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLwZziE9BHw&list=PLKnpZf71Z2AT--rLDlNdVvjRahskIuI9L Wiz: Henry can cause chaos, start a war, use reference has his advantage and use a teleporter which he usually keeps. Boomstick: Also, Henry has an ability to use a fail screen to hit himself and his opponents. Wiz: But that ability is from All-Star Battlemania not the originally series. Boomstick: I know, but it still counts as an ability, right. Wiz: (sign) whatever, I'll Henry on this one. Boomstick: Me, The Chosen One because he's badass that's why, so he should win! (Music Stops) Fight Alan draws a stick figure and converts a symbol. victim (deletes) killer (deletes) BEASTS (deletes) The Chosen One (enter) Suddenly the stick figure came alive and created a fire aura. Chosen One stomped on the ground and created an explosion. Alan closed adobe flash and appeared Fleeing the Complex game which is loading. The Chosen One broke the loading bar and hit in Henry in the face. Henry got a red mark on the cheek and got off loading screen. Alan opened adobe flash and out away from the fight. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSiU1J_IfnQ&list=PL5EAD736E32F64D0D&index=3 Henry breathed and the Chosen One showed his fire fist FIGHT! Henry punches the Chosen One in the face and runs into a random hallway in the building,the Chosen one started throwing fire balls at him.Henry runs around zig-zag to avoid getting hit by them,they run into the cafeteria and Henry finds pistol lying on the ground,picks it up and shoots the Chosen One in the face. The Chosen One:*covers his faces and rolls on the ground screaming* owch!,did you really need to use a pistol?! Henry Stickmen:*laughs at him* The Chosen One:oh,you think that is funny?,have a load of this! *grabs a dumpster and a huge cloud of smoke appears* After a couple of minutes,the smoke cleared and Henry saw the Chosen One with a cannon.he fires it at Henry who is hit by every cannonball he fired,after firing 20 cannonballs,The Chosen One fired himself out the cannon and hits henry in the face.this sends henry smashing through some glass and flying in the air.The Chosen One made fire appear under his feet and flies towards him,sending him flying on to the roof of a nearby building which is 20 stories tall.Henry lands face-first on the building and then gets up.The Chosen One lands in front of him,Henry slaps him in the face.The Chosen One does the same to him.Henry takes out a plunger,sticks it on to his face and uses it to repeatedly slam The Chosen One into the floor.after being slammed into the floor 20 times,The Chosen One removes the plunger and tosses it off the building and gets up,The Chosen One fires his laser eyes but Henry ran out the way and into the elevator and goes to the building's 10th floor,when he arrived he stepped out the elevator and found himself in a museum-style room,the Chosen One flies in smashing some glass,Henry picked up a vase and tossed it at the Chosen One breaking it.The Chosen One finds a glue gun and fires it at Henry's feet making him unable to move. Henry Stickmen:well i'm in trouble. The Chosen One:Time to finish this! The Chosen One fires his laser eyes at Henry melting him into a puddle. Henry Stickmen:Noooo!!!,this can't be happening! The Chosen One continues melting Henry with his laser eyes,his puddle is about to completely dissapear. Henry Stickmen:Goodbye,cruel world. Henry's puddle dissapears and The Chosen One stops using his laser eyes. K.O The Chosen One makes fire appear under his feet and flies out the building. Results Wiz: Henry Stickmen didn't stand a chance, The Chosen One COMPLETELY outclasses him. Boomstick: You are right Wiz, The Chosen One has been able to destroy an entire computer BY HIMSELF has Henry Stickmen ever done anything like that? no. Wiz: The Winner is the Chosen One Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:“Stickfigure” Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016